


[PODFIC] A Moment's Surrender

by sevenpercent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Angsty Schmoop, Ballet, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic length 8-9 hours, Romance, Swing Dancing, Swing!John, balletlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tours worldwide with the English National Ballet. John dances the Lindy Hop competitively all across the globe. That they would meet, then, by the slimmest of chances in one lonely city, is pure coincidence. The whole 'dancing together' bit is a little more planned. Dancer!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anchors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchors/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Moment's Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982802) by [anchors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchors/pseuds/anchors). 



Chapters 1 and 2 are posted as 1 file on the chapter 2 page. Chapter 1 is quite short so it worked better to combine them.

This is a WIP, but I'll try to post each chapter as soon as I can. If you enjoy this story, please let Anchors know.


	2. Chapter 2

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cumtudr8g8mucs3/A_Moments_Surrender_Ch_1,_2.mp3) to download chapters 1 and 2 mp3


	3. Chapter 3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/95qivcqavswrgam/A_Moments_Surrender_Ch_3.mp3) to download chapter 3 mp3


	4. Chapter 4

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/58kn5p639nnegsl/A_Moments_Surrender_Ch_4.mp3) to download chapter 4 mp3


	5. Chapter 5

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5157hx7k8ngm88m/A_Moments_Surrender_Ch_5.mp3) to download chapter 5 mp3


	6. Chapter 6

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3fx51olhxg9v0gl/A_Moments_Surrender_Ch_6.mp3) to download chapter 6 mp3


	7. Chapter 7

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7cann958fw4q0nc/A_Moments_Surrender_Ch_7.mp3) to download chapter 7 mp3


	8. Chapter 8

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/84ks5q4o42qcyob/A_Moments_Surrender_Ch_8.mp3) to download chapter 8 mp3


	9. Chapter 9

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ceccanmn33xov33/A_Moments_Surrender_Ch_9.mp3) to download chapter 9 mp3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for comments and kudos! I've been a bit slow to answer, but I WILL! Until next time...

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/y630ixo73n0vtnb/A_Moments_Surrender_Ch_10.mp3) to download chapter 10 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xdbsmou3gpf5yph/A_Moments_Surrender_Ch_1-10.mp3) to download entire work mp3


End file.
